Charming is Losing it's Charm
by misschibs
Summary: When the club is faced with many difficulties, where will Chibs and Jax seek refuge? With a smaller group, becoming more close-knit then ever, SAMCRO will learn what friendship and risks are.


"Mother of Christ." Chibs said, looking down at the mess. He took a deep breath in, and walked away. Pulling out a cigarette from his vest pocket, he sighed and looked at the sky.

"I always get stuck with these sort of things." He said, placing the cigarette in between his pale lips & lighting it. He drew in a long puff of fragrant smoke and ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

"Oh, Jackie boy, you've really done it this time." He said to himself, knocking the ashes off of his cigarette and walking back to the mess. He peered down at the mess one more time. He knelt down beside and looked at all the charred bits of unrecognizable things. Shaking his head, he reached towards a bit. He gently picked up a charred piece of debris and held it in his hand. Slowly rotating it, he leaned closer to it.

"What in the name of Christ is this?" He said quietly, sniffing it. He tossed it down into the pile and stood up. He tilted his head up to the sky and took in a long draw of his cigarette. The familiar rumble of Harley's approached him, and he blew out the long puff of smoke he was holding in. Chibs slowly approached the group, and crossed him arms.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, standing in front of everyone. Jax stepped off of his bike and peered past Chibs shoulder.  
"It's called taking care of business." Jax said, walking past Chibs and patting him on the shoulder. Chibs grabbed Jax's arm and tugged him back.  
"Whoa, Jackie boy. This isn't a joke; the evidence team will be all over this shit in hours." He said, a small cloud of smoke clouding in between him and Jax. Jax grunted and tugged his arm away from Chibs.  
"What the hell am I supposed to do!?" Jax exclaimed, looking back at the group for help. Tig stepped off of his bike.  
"Jesus Christ.." Tig said, taking off his helmet and looking at the mess. He set his helmet on the handlebar of his bike and approached the scene.

"What is this?" Tig asked, unsure of what to look at. He slowly stood up, keeping his eyes on the mess, and turned to Chibs and Jax.  
"Yeah, tell us Jackie boy. What in the name of Christ is this?" Chibs asked, holding his hand out towards the scene. Jax sighed, and running his fingers through his hair; he approached the scene.  
"It's not anybody." He said at last, sighing and turning back to the group. He took off his gloves and shoved them into his back pocket.  
"It's not a rival or ally, or a human at all." He said, pulling out a cigarette. He lit it and drew in a long puff of smoke. Chibs walked closer to him.  
"It's our end of the deal." Jax said quietly, looking up at the sky. He shoved his hands in his front pockets, and held the cigarette in between his teeth.  
"It's the blow we were muling." He said, looking at Chibs. A small trickle of smoke floated in between Chibs and Jax. Chibs threw his cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out.  
"It's what!?" He yelled, lunging towards Jax. A hand caught his arm, and tugged him back. Chibs looked back and saw Tig shaking his head and holding his arm.  
"Forget it, let Jax destroy the club." Tig said, throwing Chibs arm back at him, and walking away. Jax began kicking the pile of charred boxes and debris.  
"Jesus Christ!" Jax yelled, throwing his cigarette onto the pile. He turned back to Chibs, and rubbed his face.  
"I don't know what to do anymore." Jax said quietly, cradling his face in his hands. Chibs approached him to give him a consoling hug, when something else caught his eye.  
"You'll deal with that." Chibs said, pointing to the now on fire patch of dead shrub nearby the charred blow. Jax quickly looked up and ran towards the small but growing patch of flaming plants.  
"Seriously!? Jesus Christ!" He yelled, kicking dirt onto the patch of weeds. Tig sat on his bike, staring at them.  
"That smells terrible, man." He said quietly to Chibs and Jax. Chibs turned around to face him.  
"What was that, Tiggy?" Chibs asked sincerely, walking towards his bike. Tig grunted a sigh of disgust and hopped off of his bike. He walked up to Chibs and gave him a hard shove.  
"I said it smells terrible! Cops will be raiding this shit in minutes!" He said, reeling back his fist to punch Chibs. Jax dove in between them, and held out his arms.  
"Stop! Not. Now." Jax said through his teeth. He grabbed Tig's shoulders, and leaned closer to him.  
"We have a growing problem." He said angrily, squeezing Tig's shoulders a little too tight. Chibs laughed, and clapped his hands.  
"Aye we do, look at that would'ya!" Chibs chirped happily, his deep voice thick with his Scottish accent. He pointed towards the growing patch of flames, and watched it spread more. Jax sighed and shook his head.  
"Do something! Don't just stand there!" He roared, running towards it. He stopped a few inches away from the short patch of flames. Jax began kicking dirt onto the patch of flames, dirtying his white sneakers. Chibs jogged up from behind him, and patted him on the back.  
"Bigger problems, Jackie boy! We gotta go!" He yelled, over the approaching sirens. Jax turned back, his eyes wide.  
"Oh, shit." He said quietly, running to his bike. Tig was already pulling out and away from the still slightly burning mess. Jax hopped on his bike and quickly put his helmet on. Turning the ignition, he tried to see which direction Tig went, but couldn't see that far.  
"To the right!" Chibs yelled from behind him, as if he had read his mind. Jax held out a thumbs up as he quickly sped off, making sure to turn to the right.


End file.
